KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 September 2015
22:30:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:31:06 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:06 *pokes mum* 22:31:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:31:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:54 Sil: Hey honey. 22:32:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:32:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:34:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:34:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:22:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:47 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:25:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:28:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:56 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:18:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:19:28 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:17 Sil: *she massages Niko's back* 01:55:54 Going to sleep. 01:56:14 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:57:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 09:37:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:13:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:15:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 11:16:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 11:16:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:19 !commands 11:27:32 damn it..teen needs to add a command list for you 11:31:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:30:42 the just invaded but were is teen 20:30:48 bot * 20:31:38 dictatorship thats whats it called 20:32:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:08 its finnaly happent tey replace bot for teen 20:32:13 o wait there he is XD 20:32:44 Ugh I want to punch a pillow for getting a 10/20 on my english quiz. 20:32:53 F for freak... 20:32:58 skarlet can you please check pm 20:32:58 XD 20:33:10 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:12 I got a 26/50 on a government test because I didnt study 20:33:15 teen you would have know you would fail 20:33:22 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 20:33:24 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:06 I would have rather excepted a 0/20 because that is the same thing. 20:34:08 A F. 20:34:20 accepted* 20:34:44 I hate robots now. 20:35:05 im skar bot mark 0 20:35:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:35:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:35:13 lol 20:35:26 hahaha teen XD 20:35:36 >_> 20:35:56 What? They tried to stuff me into a suit. 20:36:03 K. 20:36:12 teen you failt this city 20:36:45 *keeps cuddling my nerf gun* 20:37:36 Don't worry teen, we all get Fs once and a while. I also hate when you get a decent grade and somebody has a higher score than you and starts insulting themselves for the grade they got 20:38:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:38:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:23 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:38:24 Kid: I am so stupid! me:.... you got a flipping 87% and I got a flipping D...... 20:38:36 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:45 pfft that actually happened ^ XD. I suck at Math 20:39:10 good thing about History you can retake the quizs 20:39:14 I got a 5/5 on my math homework that I turned in. 20:39:31 And 5/5 on everything else in English so far... 20:39:35 I suck at Math XD. thats why I skipped out on math this year. 20:40:32 I passed all my math classes, and Im not wanting to take extra math just to get an A.P diploma. I'm gonna take classes that Im actually good at. "arts" 20:41:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:41:07 ok. 20:41:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:45 have have done what i wanted 20:41:53 so i will be gone for good 20:41:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:42:17 everyone have a great time 20:42:17 (y) 20:42:23 Jj if you don't mind 20:42:40 If I would of took more summer school I would be out of school already. XD. I could leave a year early 20:43:00 but I actually starting think thats not how it works... 20:43:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:43:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:14 -!- Enchanted Iris was kicked from Special:Chat by JjBlueDreamer1 20:43:15 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 20:43:27 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:27 bye bitch 20:43:36 -!- Enchanted Iris was kicked from Special:Chat by JjBlueDreamer1 20:43:37 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 20:44:16 because most of the people that leave a year early are dumb and don't give a crap, then you have the few that actually got out a year early because they're smart and hard working. 20:44:18 *makes a note* Hate all robots.... Other than Bishop. 20:44:26 Bishop from pokemon? 20:44:49 From Aliens. 20:44:50 No :P Bishop from Aliens and Alien 3 :3 20:45:07 Hey Bishop, do the thing with the knife. 20:45:18 But one of my friends graduated in Jan. 2015. 20:45:37 bishop to pawn 3 (cool) 20:46:02 I actually knew the second smartest person in my school. 20:46:18 He got to speak at graduation along with the valdevictorian. 20:46:23 *offers Niko a knife* Do the thing with the knife. 20:46:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:46:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:46:37 I had a friend that graduated a year early and didnt do crap in school, so the prinpical was like. "If you pass all your classes this year" we'll let you graduate a year early. 20:46:47 Lucky. 20:46:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:47:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:47:41 I knew a girl who is dumb as a sack of rocks in common sense. she claimed actually engaged to a 22 year old man, 20:47:50 and she just turned 16 less than a month ago. 20:48:21 *actually be 20:48:24 Found out something I didn't know about the movie Aliens about the Smartguns. 20:48:56 and her dad isn't even that smart either. 20:49:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:50:49 He wouldnt let her sleep because she wasn't feeling well. He thought if she went to sleep, she'll never wake up. Based on how she descried her illness. I wanted to smack her in the face because how she described she felt. I have felt the same way many times. The way I felt member. Was Sleep -_- 20:51:02 *better 20:51:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:07 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:10 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:51:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:51:44 Noticed though out the whole movie you rarely see two Smartguns. 20:51:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:48 think about her and Peepers in a fight. I'd just smack her across the face she'll be out. 20:51:59 not literally knocked out 20:52:12 /me gets a bucket of cream and some string* 20:52:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 20:52:30 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158306/15830591_350.png?mtime=Ve9H1gADBZI < skar 20:52:31 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:43 Sil: Hey sis. *hugs Caring* 20:52:44 hello i am up to no good 20:52:49 hai cari and banks 20:53:05 Hello "Up to no good" I'm commander Peepers 20:54:16 hey caring whats wrong D: 20:54:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:54:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:55:01 /me gets hot glue* 20:55:02 can somebody turn on group chat 20:55:02 Sil: Sis, what you done? 20:55:04 come here peeps 20:55:21 yaaaa 20:55:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:55:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:04 /me glues a paerl to peeps head* 20:56:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:57:19 i will never tell mahahaha you can't make me! 20:57:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:57:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 20:57:27 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:43 and if i say pleas 20:57:46 :P 20:57:47 Sil: No milk if you don't. 20:57:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:58:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:51 Meh. 20:58:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:58:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:59:22 *beats up ten copies of BB* 20:59:31 fuse with me *starts danceing* 20:59:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:00:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:01:38 *sticks tongue out* i not baby! 21:02:10 Sil: Well you act like one when your in my room. 21:02:14 D: 21:02:30 Malis: -w- 21:03:10 caring say :3 21:03:23 mails *looks down at him* 21:03:41 *blushes* i i did not you crazy! 21:04:05 Malis: what? *looks up* 21:04:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:04:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:23 Sil: *she hugs Caring* 21:04:34 /me pets his head* 21:04:53 caring whats wrong say it pleas :3 21:05:23 Malis:*purrs* -w- 21:05:42 Sil: Sis, don't make me force it out. 21:06:03 this is my 24/7 http://i.imgur.com/pyDVMim.gif 21:06:19 Lol 21:06:22 laptob dont die pleas XD 21:07:40 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:07:51 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:07:57 dont borrow Skar's Laptop 21:08:27 Yeah, if you did expect JJ to break though a wall. 21:08:40 kill la kill has everything i love about anime 21:09:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:09:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:54 Lol Shot 21:10:24 Well it is true. 21:10:36 kill la kill is awesome tho 21:11:16 Is it a 18+ rated one? 21:11:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:34 depents 21:13:38 never *disappears* 21:13:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:13:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:51 Sil: Oh well. *she drinks some milk* More milk for me. 21:17:52 *snickers* i win finally mahahahaha 21:18:07 o.O 21:18:15 Sil: I'll get you in your sleep. We're still linked. 21:19:23 Death by suffocation by Bonnie. 21:20:46 im bad to the bone! 21:21:06 aww 21:21:15 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 21:21:17 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 21:21:40 Sil: Still gonna get you while you sleep. 21:22:43 roars 21:22:57 Sil: *she grins* 21:24:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:24:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:28:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:12 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:16 hey yomi 21:30:24 hihi 21:30:26 hi luima 21:30:33 lumina http://i.imgur.com/pyDVMim.gif 21:30:54 hey skar 21:31:06 Sil: Hey mother in law. 21:31:21 Cuddles:OxX *is sitting on the couch with a computer infront of her 21:31:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:31:31 *gives Lumina, twenty copies of BB to do as she wishes* 21:32:07 *looks at the BB's* oh this is going to be fun 21:32:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:32:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:32:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:32:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:47 can somebody reopen group chat 21:32:51 it froze on me 21:33:12 I thought I'd nick something before I burned it down. *turns around and see's 9001 BB's* I knew I forgot to turn something off. 21:33:53 *grabs one of the BB's heads and blue fire covers his entire body before destroying him completely* 21:33:59 me during class https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c6/b1/18/c6b11835c766a19cc51abe875693d44a.jpg 21:34:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:34:38 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 21:35:06 Monatage powers go. *I'm Sexy And I Know It plays* NO! You know what screw it. *beats up the BB's tears two of them's heads off* Don't lose your heads. Get it? 21:35:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:22 this is for trolling the fuc out of me in FNAF 2 *begins slicing every last BB to pieces with a claymore made out of blue fire* 21:35:52 Hahhaha 21:35:55 @ Skar 21:36:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:36:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:36:09 *sells the broken BBs for scrap* 20,000 a piece of scrap >:) 21:36:42 *is getting overwelled, by hordes of BBs* BRUVA I AM PINNED HERE! *screams* MY nice batteries. 21:37:14 *a ganbare gun bulet slams into the BB's and destroys the ones around shot* 21:37:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:37:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:38:09 I now really hate robots. *kicks a BBs head into a fire* 21:38:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:38:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:39:37 *smiles* i believe hes dead now. 21:40:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:40:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:38 *stands over a headless BB, starts shooting my Pulse Rifle, fires 180 rounds into it and 8 grenade launcher rounds* That's for stealing my batteries. 21:40:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:40:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:41:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:53 /me runs around with a giant pair of scissor * 21:42:19 Cuddles:Oxx *hops onto skars shoulder* 21:42:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:42:59 *reloads and unloads 95 rounds and four more grenade launcher rounds* And stay dead. 21:43:07 IT KURU 21:43:11 Dang chat is packed... 21:43:16 *throws bucket of cream at him* 21:43:23 big time 21:43:32 *cream turns to ash* 21:44:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:44:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:56 I hate robots. *two days later ends up going on a robot hunt* Lumina! Why'd you sing me up for this crap. 21:45:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:45:05 Cuddles:OxX *a manga bounces off of kurur shed* 21:45:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:18 head* 21:45:25 i didnt sign you up forr it 21:45:40 *tightens my hoodie and reads the manga* 21:46:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:46:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:46:30 Well I didn't. 21:46:44 *it reveals to be nanatsu no taiza* 21:46:57 Cuddles:OxX stole it 21:47:02 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158306/15830591_350.png?mtime=Ve9H1gADBZI 21:47:12 /me puts my hand in cuddles mouth* 21:47:17 ahh shes eatting me 21:47:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:47:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:04 Cuddles:OxX taste like chicken 21:48:20 dragon king destroyer of the swamps idk 21:48:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:48:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:49:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:24 Lumina, if you did sign me up for this hunt... I am never going to forgive you... 21:49:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:49:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:50 i hadnt,yknow? 21:50:03 Cuddles:OxX *spits skars hand out* 21:50:22 Coco: That smy job Cuddles D:< 21:50:48 *five minutes later is screaming while firing into darkness* I HATE THIS JOB! 21:51:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:51:23 can somebody reoipen group chat 21:51:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:52:01 *sitting in a tree wrapping my right arm and hand and eats Bento* 21:52:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:52:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:53:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:53:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:53:37 Cuddles:OxX skar put her hand in my mouth 21:53:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:54:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:22 Who has netflix 21:54:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:54:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:54:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:54:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:54:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:37 *comes back from the job* I really hate robots. They where everywhere man. 21:54:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:54:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:59 i dont,yknow? 21:55:13 Cuddles:Oxx their just balloon boys. their easy to kil 21:55:26 Oh hell no it wasn't. 21:55:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:55:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:55:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:17 Cuddles:OxX just eat them. thats what i do 21:57:08 I saw a man get torn in two by a motherfragging old rotting robot. 21:57:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:57:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:38 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 21:57:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:45 /me sits next to jj* 21:57:55 couldve been the puppet 21:58:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:58:09 Cuddles:OxX *hops off of Skars shoulder* 21:58:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:19 Oh it won't man. *points my Pulsed Rifle at Lumina* 21:58:31 Kuru Cat: *pops out of his jar* FINALLY 21:58:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:58:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:31 shot, put the gun down lol 21:59:39 Cuddles:OxX took you forever 22:00:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:00:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:00:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:52 But what if they come for me man? I only just escaped that thing. He took two 30mm grenade launcher rounds to the gut. *goes onto knees and mutters prayers* 22:01:22 the animatronic? 22:01:35 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:02:19 Yeah. Fragging thing wouldn't die. 22:02:24 sigh i guess i'll take care of it *pulls a pez dispenser out of pocket* 22:02:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:47 I think I caught my betta during nest making time 22:03:01 is that good....or bad? 22:03:49 it means he's happy 22:03:59 males like to make nests 22:04:12 The thing took who knows how many bullets but failed to die, Yet everything would die. 22:04:18 and it means hes wants a girlfriend 22:04:42 I am back!@ 22:04:53 Wb 22:04:58 I gtg take my exam 22:04:59 Bye everyone 22:05:03 Sil: *she telaports behind Caring and tackle hugs* 22:05:14 *pops what looks like a gumball into mouth and my body falls to the ground while my soul in a soul reaper unifrom appears* seeya jj 22:05:15 /me picks up cuddles* 22:05:21 night everyone 22:05:23 gah let me go bad girls don't cuddle! 22:05:28 by girl 22:05:33 Night Skar <3 22:05:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:05:36 Sil: I beg to differ. 22:05:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:05:45 Cuddles:OxX *eating a human hand* 22:06:20 shot, can you tel me where it is/ 22:06:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:06:57 I don't know man. I was glad to make it outta therir. 22:06:59 Kuru Cat: *lays and watches Cuddles* 22:07:29 can you atleast point to where it was? 22:07:39 Cuddles:OxX shes in soul reaper form. yay 22:07:52 grrrr 22:08:06 I don't know man. *reloads my Pulse Rifle and loads the grenade launcher* 22:08:36 *takes a step and disappears to freddy fazzbears* 22:08:48 Kuru Cat: *makes his tail poke Cuddles* 22:09:05 Cuddles tail: *looks at kuru cat* 22:09:14 let me go Sil :P 22:09:22 Cuddles:OxX hi hun 22:09:23 *slaps on a telaport beacon onto Lumina* 22:09:26 Kuru Cat: *looks at the tail* 22:09:32 Sil: Nah. 22:09:39 *is a spirit right now so denied,shot* 22:10:06 *walks through the pizeria using shakoho as a flashlight* 22:10:36 *wears a cloak and watches Lumi from the air* Let's see this go down... Kuru Cat: *licks Cuddles cheek* Hello love 22:11:11 Cuddles:OxX *nuzzles kuru cat happily* i was worried you'd be jelly forever 22:11:22 *shuts my eyes* I can't take it anymore man. 22:11:25 *tail twitches* let me go! 22:11:26 Kuru Cat: Ugh it sucked.... 23:32:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:17 he didnt need to, when im a soul reaper no one but someone with spirit energy can see me 23:33:53 Sil: You forget, Aqua's have very good eyesight. 23:34:33 i know but theres no way a cop couldve seen me when im a soul 23:35:21 Sil: He likes to take the blame for many things. 23:35:48 he really didnt need to,yknow? 23:36:45 mum pm 23:36:49 Sil: It's how he rolls. 23:36:57 shot? 23:37:00 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:22 sigh...i hope he gets out soon 23:38:49 he didnt need to take the bail. he couldve blamed....idk... 23:39:08 Sil: Hoping he don't do something crazy. 23:39:54 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:39:59 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:05 Sil, knowing your dad he will 23:40:08 BACK! 23:40:39 Wb 23:41:18 Sil: Yeah. He will. *she shuts her eyes and taps into mky head then opens them* Yep, he's fine.... Ish. 23:41:59 sigh did he pic a fight with an inmate again? 23:42:32 Sil: *she nods* Well it is my dad. What you expect? 23:42:55 wb *gives her chocolate* 23:43:02 hey Sil who's your dad? 23:43:03 hijo de putal 23:43:17 Sil: In trouble.... In jail. 23:43:56 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:43:59 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:01 oh im sorry 23:44:03 *has had to bail shot out. alot* 23:44:28 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:46 Sil: Mother in law, let my dad do as he wishes. He's not your pet is he? 23:45:07 im sorry miss Sil 23:45:15 Sil: It's normal. 23:45:37 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:38 Awwww, people love Foxy. 23:45:55 i know hes not my pet but still ugh id rather he didnt die for what i did 23:46:33 i have this weird feelign to snuggle you 23:47:34 Sil: So he is your pet? 23:47:45 !hello 23:47:45 Hello there 23:48:42 he isnt, but i'd feel guilty if he died 23:49:06 *runs around as a kitten* mew 23:49:21 Sil: You forget his little trick? 23:49:50 *hugs Sil* 23:49:56 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:49:57 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:29 ive been busy so no i dont 23:51:29 Sil: *she hugs back* 23:51:59 (Awww, people find Foxy as a goodie. 23:55:28 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:55:35 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 2015 09 08